In automotive manufacturing, torque tools may be used to tighten nuts that may be used to install automotive parts. For example, a torque tool may be used to tighten flare nuts used on brake tubes and/or rack and pinion fluid tubes. Such tubes may be made of metal and may be coated with a protective coating material. The protective coating material may prevent oxidation of the underlying metal, thereby reducing the likelihood of future fluid leaks caused by oxidation of the metal tubes.
A torque tool may have an open-end gear socket that is installed in the head of the torque tool. A traditional gear socket may be made of metal, such as hardened tool steel. Using a torque tool equipped with such a traditional metal gear socket to tighten flare nuts on tubes with protective coatings may cause damage, such as nicks and scratches, to the protective coating on the tubes. Such damage is particularly likely during insertion and removal of the tool. Such damage to the protective coatings of the tubes may cause the tubes to oxidize and prematurely fail.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative gear sockets that mitigate damage to coatings applied to tubes, fasteners, and the like.